


There's a light (over at the Frankenstein Place)

by Jupiterrocks



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen has scars, Female Barry Allen, Gorgeous Barry, How Do I Tag, Leonard Snart is a little shit, Lisa knows about Barry's powers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiterrocks/pseuds/Jupiterrocks
Summary: Lisa is going to a Rocky Horror night with fem Barry who she is friends with since they were both in foster care.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Lisa Snart
Kudos: 36





	There's a light (over at the Frankenstein Place)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfwaycrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwaycrazy/gifts).



> My sister got me to right this after we watched Rocky Horror Picture Show, so blame her. Halfwaycrazy is my beta reader, so any issues blame them.  
> Criticism is allowed, any trolls will be burned and sent to Tartarus.

Lisa was putting finishing touches on to her costume when Len walked in.  
He looked her up and down and raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Rocky Horror back in town?"  
"Yep." Lisa smiled putting on her gold gloves of the Janet costume (Rocky Horror: Lets for the Time Warp Again) as well as checking out her pinned hair.  
He sighed " You going alone?" He hated it when she went alone anywhere as some schmuck would hit on her which means he would need to persuade (Cold gun) them to leave her alone.  
"Nope, going with a friend." She smirked.  
"Do I know this friend?" He frowned.  
"Not as far as I am aware. We met in the system, when Lewis dropped me in it." She frowned when she mentioned Lewis while Len scowled at their fathers name.  
Len opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. He walked into the hallway to see Mick opening the door.  
On the other side of the door was a 5"5 girl with brunette curls shapeing her heart shaped face with cute bow lips and hazel eyes.  
Mick looked her up and down, he noticed the stiletto heels and fishnets up to her knees where the trench coat covered the rest of her body.  
Mick raised an eyebrow when she shifted shyly. "Who you here for?" He said, while in his head 'Please for me, please for me.'  
She shifted a little more, "Um Lisa Snart."  
'Dammit.' He moved out the way of the door. "Lisa your dates here!"  
"Out in a minute!"  
The girl stood awkwardly in the hallway when she saw someone staring at her.  
Ice blue eyes drew her in.  
'Stop it Berry! You're here for Lisa! Stupid bet!'  
The man stalked towards her, she recognised him as Len Snart from his rap photo at the CCPD. The way he moved she could tell he had lean muscles under the clothes he wore and from the smirk he wore, that he was dangerous.  
He walked forward and held out left hand. "Len Snart, Lisa's brother."  
"Berry Allen, Lisa's friend." Her eyes immediately went the cold gun held in his right hand casually. 'That's new, need to have ask Cisco about that.'  
Lisa came out of her room with 2 feather boas that was the final piece of the outfits.  
She rolled her eyes when she saw the cold gun."Behave."  
Len gave his little sister his trademark smirk. "I always behave."  
"Yes, just not well." She turned to Berry and gave her a hug. "Hey Berry, you look good." Her eyes looked her up and down.  
"Hey Lisa, you too. Ready to go?"  
Lisa raised an eyebrow at the trench coat. "C'mon, off. I have to see if you followed through on the bet."  
Berry groaned. "Lisa, do I have to."  
"Yes." She stated bluntly.  
Berry sighed and saw the males in the room, 2 that were sat on the couch (the one who opened the door and a smaller man wearing hearing aids) and Len that was still stood in the hallway.  
Lisa turned Berry so her body was facing away from the males in the room and opened the coat.  
She nodded approvingly at the outfit under the coat.  
"Good, good. You followed through, glad to see it."  
Hartley turned around on the couch to see the outfit but had a trench coat facing him.  
"Oh c'mon, you can't tease us like that, let us see."  
Berry looked at Lisa as if to say 'Please no' while Lisa looked contemplative.  
"You'll need to take it off when we get there." She mused.  
Berry closed her eyes then sighed resignedly.  
"Fine."  
She took the coat off fully showing the light Lichtenberg scars on her back.  
Mick and Len were interested in the scars, while Hartley looked at the outfit from behind.  
'Wonder how she got those?' Thought Mick.  
"Interesting scars you have there." Len remarked.  
Lisa huffed up in annoyance. "She was hit by lightning. Leave her alone."  
All three men were shocked. Hit by lightning, that's not something you hear everyday.  
When Berry turned around, they were shocked.  
Hartley's mouth went open, while Mick and Lens eyes nearly bugged out of their heads.  
In front of them in nothing but a corset with fishnet stockings with garter belt and jet black panties was Berry Allen.  
'She's gorgeous.' Thought Len.  
Lisa smiled at the guys looks. "Now for the finishing touch."  
Lisa but the red boa on Berry, while she had the gold one on herself. They each got into a pose while showing of the outfit.  
"What do you think?" Lisa giggled.  
Berry looked slightly uncomfortable, but looked more relaxed then before.  
"Where's this showing at?" Hartley asked  
Lisa looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and humour. "None of your business."  
Len let out a small laugh and walked over to them and looked at Berry.  
"If you like, once your finished Rocky Horroring with my sister, we could go for coffee sometime."  
Berry blushed. "I'd like that."  
Len still had his smirk on. "3 o'clock. Jitters."  
"Sounds good."  
Len's smirk went off his face and looked at Lisa. "If you need a quick getaway call me."  
Lisa still smiled. "Don't worry, if I need one, I won't need you." Her and Berry shared a small giggle. "See you later"  
She put her arm round Berry's shoulders and led her out the house they were in.

6 months later Captain Cold finds out the Flash's identity.


End file.
